


Domus est ubi cor est

by Koan_abyss



Series: Al secondo giro di giostra (avevo ancora un po' di paura) [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 14:59:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14813595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koan_abyss/pseuds/Koan_abyss
Summary: Mycroft rientra tardi dal lavoro, mentre Greg lo aspetta a casa sua.





	Domus est ubi cor est

## Domus est ubi cor est

  
‘Le mie scuse. Temo mi sia impossibile essere presente per accoglierti stasera. Sono sorte alcune questioni che non sarebbe saggio rimandare.’ MH  
‘Ok, nessun problema. Anch’io ho del lavoro da portarmi a casa. Facciamo un’altra sera?’ GL  
‘Posso suggerire che tu mi aspetti a casa mia? La stima del mio probabile ritardo è di un’ora e mezza. Due se il traduttore è nato prima del 1975.’ MH  
‘? Qualunque cosa voglia dire. Sicuro che non è un problema?’ GL  
‘Assolutamente certo.’ MH  
‘A più tardi, allora…’ GL  
  
Mycroft Holmes mise da parte il telefono cellulare, facendo cenno ad Anthea di riprendere.  
“Potremmo rimandare, Mr Holmes. Forse non di 24 ore, ma fino a domattina di sicuro,” disse Anthea scorrendo la sua agenda sull’inseparabile black berry.  
“Non è necessario, Anthea. Ci atterremo ai programmi di oggi,” le ripose Mycroft. “Procediamo.”  
Tutte le questioni furono risolte per le 19.08. Il traduttore era effettivamente nato prima del 1975, e quindi abbastanza vecchio da aver vissuto e assorbito il linguaggio tipico dell’URSS prima della Perestrojka, cosa che lo aveva portato ad impiegare termini inconsciamente faziosi, che avevano di poco rallentato il raggiungimento di una felice conclusione di quel piccolo e tempestivo negoziato.  
Mycroft non se ne rammaricava: se anche la cosa aveva reso il colloquio più lungo e irritante, per non dire insopportabilmente noioso, gli aveva anche fatto perdere tutto il tempo necessario. Mentre spegneva le luci dell’ufficio e seguiva i tacchi alti di Anthea fino all’ingresso dell’edificio, Mycroft calcolò che con il traffico di quell’ora sarebbe arrivato a casa, da Gregory, con esattamente due ore di ritardo.  
Ne aveva la certezza perché quando l’Ispettore Lestrade era arrivato all’appartamento di Pall Mall, la sicurezza, già allertata precedentemente, gli aveva inviato un fotogramma delle telecamere di sorveglianza per conferma. A Mycroft sembrava di avere ancora sotto gli occhi il profilo di Gregory che si avvicinava alla porta d’ingresso con le spalle un po’ curve, la borsa del portatile a tracolla e una bracciata di fascicoli. Nell’immagine, Gregory aveva la testa sollevata ad osservare la facciata dell’edificio e avanzava con falcate poco ampie. Doveva esser sceso dalla macchina con il suo solito passo svelto ed elastico, per poi rallentare in vista della sua meta, mentre la studiava e la valutava e ragionava…  
Mycroft salutò Anthea e salì in macchina, seduto perfettamente rigido e composto, le mani sul manico del suo ombrello.  
“A casa.”  
Chissà se l’inusuale traffico di taxi per l’elevato afflusso di turisti provenienti dalla Francia avrebbe regalato loro ancora qualche minuto. Mycroft avrebbe potuto impiegarli per rivedere mentalmente una foto aerea del Mali e valutare se i segni che si intravedevano rimandavano ad attività sospette.  
Aprì la porta dell’appartamento alle 19:37, esattamente all’ora che aveva sperato. Si guardò immediatamente attorno in cerca di segni della presenza di Gregory. Niente cappotto appeso nell’ingresso. Più spesso che no, specie se non c’era Mycroft a sfilarglielo dalle spalle, Gregory tendeva a portarselo fino al piano di sopra. A maggior ragione quella sera, che aveva entrambe le mani occupate, era probabile che Gregory si fosse levato il soprabito solo nello studio. Appena entrato era passato in cucina a prendere un bicchiere d’acqua al volo, posando solo per un minuto i suoi dossier sul bancone accanto al lavandino, dove poi aveva abbandonato il bicchiere vuoto.  
Mycroft salì al piano di sopra con calma, seguendo le tracce di luci accese e la porta socchiusa dello studio che Gregory sicuramente aveva lasciato aperta per farsi trovare subito e per non dare l’impressione di non voler essere disturbato in una casa che non era la sua. Mycroft si concesse ancora qualche secondo sulla soglia, preparandosi alla vista, poi entrò nello studio. Gregory lavorava sul tavolino tra la poltrona e il divano Chesterfield davanti al camino, nonostante l’ampia scrivania di Mycroft fosse libera.  
“Ehi…” lo salutò Gregory con un sorriso nervoso, come qualcuno pizzicato a fare qualcosa di non completamente pulito.  
“Bentrovato,” gli rispose Mycroft, sorridendo a sua volta.  
Riusciva a leggere i movimenti di Gregory attraverso lo studio come se fosse stato lì ad osservarli non visto. Gregory aveva esitato in centro alla stanza solo per un attimo, per poi dirigersi al tavolino di fronte al divano per posare i dossier e la borsa del portatile che gli segava la spalla destra. Era sempre lì che si sedeva, quando Mycroft lavorava alla scrivania o quando sprofondava nella poltrona. Il cappotto era ripiegato sul bracciolo del divano, nonostante il servo muto dietro il paravento sulla destra. Gregory aveva posato il suo lavoro e gettato il cappotto sul divano, poi era rimasto a ciondolare per qualche minuto, osservando la stanza dal porto franco della zona salotto, un po’ in imbarazzo, forse annoiato. Dopo poco si era seduto davanti ai suoi casi, ma le numerose pieghe sui suoi pantaloni raccontavano che si era alzato più volte (una per recuperare il cellulare dalla tasca del cappotto, una per mettere in un posto in cui fosse meno di ingombro la tracolla del portatile, una per una passeggiata fino alla finestra). A un certo punto aveva raggiunto il mobile bar per versarsi da bere, ma a giudicare dal livello del liquore nel bicchiere e dalla dimensione dei cubetti di ghiaccio che lo accompagnavano, doveva essersi deciso nel corso degli ultimi venti minuti.  
Gregory ormai quasi fremeva sotto il suo esame. Si riscosse, alzandosi deciso a interrompere quel momento di imbarazzo che lo prendeva tutte le volte che si ritrovava ad attendere Mycroft da qualche parte, che fosse al Diogenes, o in un parcheggio qualunque dopo essere stato prelevato da uno degli autisti di Mycroft (nell’ultimo caso, l’imbarazzo faceva il paio con l’aggressività), ma che si stemperava e con un po’ di pazienza evaporava quando poi i due uomini si ritrovavano assieme.  
Gregory gli si fece incontro.  
“È bello vederti,” gli disse sottovoce prima di baciarlo, posandogli una mano sul fianco e una sulla spalla, pronta a scorrere lungo il braccio di Mycroft.  
“Il sentimento è assolutamente reciproco,” gli assicurò Mycroft, fissandolo con affetto, sorridendo ancora.  
L’imbarazzo tornò all’improvviso sul viso di Gregory, facendogli sgranare leggermente gli splendidi occhi marroni e arrossare un po’ le guance e il collo.  
“Mi sono messo comodo,” disse, schiarendosi la gola. “Spero non ti dispiaccia…”  
“Al contrario,” gli rispose Mycroft in un mormorio.  
Aveva già visto Gregory mettersi comodo nel suo ufficio a Scotland Yard, e questo non aveva niente a che fare con la rilassatezza che trasmetteva abbandonando la schiena contro lo schienale della sua poltrona, con la familiarità con cui buttava le cose nei cassetti, o la beata noncuranza con cui mangiava e beveva sopra i fascicoli abbandonati in disordine sulla sua scrivania. Ma era già un passo avanti.  
Mycroft sapeva che la sua casa non era particolarmente calorosa: classica, imponente e decisamente troppo lussuosa perché Gregory ci si trovasse a proprio agio. Ma allo stesso tempo neppure l’appartamento che Gregory si era trovato dal momento della separazione dalla moglie sembrava essere ‘casa’, per lui. Ci passava (per fortuna) poco tempo e rievocava fallimenti troppo dolorosi per essere davvero un posto felice. E Mycroft desiderava che Gregory avesse un posto in cui sentirsi a casa, che gli ispirasse risate e quelle sue occhiate calde e profonde. Voleva che il suo studio fosse familiare e confortevole, un luogo dove versarsi da bere in maniche di camicia e sonnecchiare aspettando che Mycroft ritornasse dal lavoro  
Gregory cominciava ad essere sospettoso del suo sguardo e Mycroft si scostò da lui dopo un altro bacio a fior di labbra  
“Hai quasi finito?” gli chiese.  
“Mi manca poco.”  
“Eccellente. Potresti ascoltare un po’ di musica mentre preparo la cena.”  
“Io…posso darti una mano,” replicò Gregory.  
Non si era neppure avvicinato al giradischi, constatò Mycroft. Chissà, se la prossima volta avesse lasciato in vista qualcosa di interessante da suonare, in linea con i gusti di Gregory…  
Lasciargli tempo e spazio per abituarsi alla casa senza sentirsi addosso gli occhi costantemente attenti di Mycroft avrebbe risolto molti imbarazzi, riteneva Mycroft. La settimana successiva avrebbe potuto tardare un altro paio d’ore tenendosi occupato con la questione Libano (e quelle che erano missioni di pace solo sulla carta) per tenere sotto controllo il desiderio di correre a casa, ogni volta che aspettava Gregory, e lasciare all’altro l’occasione di rilassarsi.  
Mycroft si versò un dito di brandy e scontrò il bicchiere con quello di Gregory, dopo averglielo passato  
“Non è assolutamente necessario,” declinò la sua offerta di aiuto.  
“Mycroft, davvero. Mi sentirei a disagio se…” provò ancora Gregory.  
“Sciocchezze,” lo interruppe Mycroft gentilmente. Si diresse alla porta. “Ci vorrà un quarto d’ora appena.”  
Forse sarebbe bastato dire a Gregory quanto ci teneva ad averlo lì, quanto non vedesse l’ora di passare quelle serate tranquille con lui (a volte Mycroft aveva l’impressione che sarebbe bastato lasciarsi guardare da quegli occhi trasparenti per un secondo di troppo, perché tutto quello che provava diventasse palese), invece che ordire piani per far restare Gregory solo in casa sua, ma non era così che Mycroft Holmes faceva le cose.  
Prima o poi, Gregory avrebbe capito cosa cercava di fare, perché era un uomo intelligente e conosceva Mycroft ogni giorno di più, senza accennare a stancarsene. Forse anche a Mycroft facevano bene quelle ore lontano dallo sguardo di Gregory, per mettersi a suo agio con quel pensiero.  
Aveva cominciato a cucinare da cinque minuti quando dal piano di sopra lo raggiunse una cascata di note dal giradischi. Mycroft non poté impedirsi di sollevare gli occhi al soffitto, immaginando i movimenti prima esitanti e poi decisi, quasi baldanzosi, con cui Gregory aveva scelto la musica per la loro serata.  
Più tardi quella sera, Mycroft sentiva troppo rilassato per preoccuparsi delle domande che Gregory stava per rivolgergli.  
“Hai intenzione di spiegarmi cosa significa quell’espressione soddisfatta?” gli mormorò Gregory contro la nuca, stringendoselo al petto al buio, sotto le coperte.  
“È un’espressione soddisfatta, precisamente,” replicò Mycroft, “affatto inusuale dopo certe…attività tra di noi. Anzi, in tutta onestà ero convinto di aver espresso tutta la mia _soddisfazione_ verbalmente, in modo più che inequivocabile.”  
Gregory ridacchiò: “Shht, non c’entra il sesso. Ce l’avevi già quando sei tornato a casa e quando mi hai chiamato per la cena. Stai…macchinando. E vedi i risultati in cui speravi.”  
Mycroft sorrise. Sapeva che sarebbe successo. Gregory non notava forse tutto, e non sempre riusciva a ricostruire correttamente tutte le relazioni causa-effetto degli avvenimenti che lo circondavano, ma se qualcosa riusciva a suscitare il suo sospetto, non avrebbe lasciato correre. E che importava, se non riusciva a dedurre il rapporto causa-effetto da solo: Gregory era un poliziotto, il suo lavoro era fare domande.  
“Allora? Stai pensando a come depistarmi?” incalzò Gregory con un ghigno.  
Mycroft poteva sentirlo dal suo tono e nel suo respiro che gli accarezzava un orecchio.  
“Avrei qualche idea, ma non credo di avere la forza di metterle in pratica, ora come ora, sfortunatamente,” gli rispose Mycroft. “Pensavo semplicemente a quanto è bello trovarti qui quando torno,” aggiunse.  
Non era quello che aveva avuto intenzione di dire. Troppo vicino alla verità, troppo semplice. Però copriva bene il suo vero piano: lasciare Gregory ad abituarsi alla sua casa. Alla sua vita. Poteva immaginare le sopracciglia aggrottate di Gregory se avesse formulato la questione così: “Ohi! Cosa sono, un cane che deve imparare a non sporcare sul tappeto?”  
Gregory rimase in silenzio qualche secondo.  
“Sì, è bello,” sussurrò poi, dandogli un piccolo bacio tra lo zigomo e l’orecchio.  
“Escluderesti l’idea di potertici abituare, un giorno?” gli chiese Mycroft.  
“Non escludo mai niente, con te. Che si tratti di intrighi internazionali alla John Le Carré o di deliri paranoici riguardo noi due,” sorrise Gregory.  
Mycroft si schiarì la gola.  
“Fai bene, probabilmente,” ammise.  
Be’, se quella verità era ormai sul tavolo, e Gregory non escludeva che quella potesse diventare la loro routine, in futuro (e soprattutto si rendeva conto che Mycroft avrebbe sempre escogitato piani contorti e lievemente manipolatori per venire a patti con le sue emozioni…), allora non c’era più bisogno di inventarsi una scusa per tenere a freno e mascherare il desiderio di passare del tempo con lui. Con buona pace delle missioni in Libano, si disse Mycroft con un sorrisetto, mentre entrambi si preparavano a scivolare nel sonno senza altri pensieri.  
  
  
Note:  
Questa storia è slegata da ‘Observing’ (ambientata dopo la fine della quarta stagione) e si svolge in un momento qualunque nel corso delle prime tre stagioni. Non ha grandi pretese, anzi è tutto un mezzo cliché! Anche il titolo! XD Ma grazie per aver letto fin qui:)


End file.
